Flashbacks
by Elite Warrior
Summary: The White Monster attacks Terra, reawakening her powers and her memories. The Titans are elated at the return of their friend. But something is about to happen and old faces from one of the Titans past will come to light. Can Terra forgive herself or will she let guilt and disrepair overcome her? Sorry BBRea fans, this is BBT.
1. Chapter 1:Familiar Face

Flashbacks, Part 1

**My first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did WE WOULD HAVE A 6TH SEASON BY NOW!**

(Familiar Face)

The Titans where driving in the T-car after having left the Pizzeria.

Robin heaved a contented sigh. "Now that was great!" "Yeah," Beast Boy remarked," After seeing all that wasabi and SUSHI stuff in Tokyo," he shuddered at the mention of sushi, "I'm glad to be back in America, birth place of tofu, pizza, and video-games!" Raven rolled her eyes and didn't even bother correcting him. He was the epitome of lost causes.

"And soon we will celebrate the day of the Valentines!" exclaimed Starfire joyously.

"I think we all know who Robin's going out with" said Cyborg teasingly. Robin and Star blushed slightly, but smiled.

"How 'bout you, Cy?" Beast Boy asked. The metal-man smiled. "I'm going out with that girl I met at the repair shop." "Sarah Simms?" Robin inquired. Cyborg nodded.

"What about you two?" Robin asked Raven and Beast Boy, who where with Starfire in the back seat. "My powers prevent me from having those relationships" Raven responded simply. Beast Boy looked down at the floor of the car. "There's one person I wish I could ask out, but…" The others understood who he meant and didn't speak for a while, but drove in silent reverence.

To lighten the mood, Robin said "So, where are you taking Sarah, Cy?" "Nuh-uh man. You're the team leader, you go first."

Before Robin could answer, a large white creature landed in front of them and knocked the car off the road. The team, slightly dazed but quick to recover, got out of the car. There in the middle of the road stood The White Monster. Cy examined the damage to his 'baby's' paint-job and went berserk! "Now it's personal!" The Titans attacked but where swatted aside like fly's. Then the monster began attacking a school building.

"What does the creature hope to gain from causing such destruction?" Starfire asks. Robin replies "Most animals do things based on instinct; without thinking." "Tell me about it." Raven commented while looking at Beast Boy, who was wishing he hadn't eaten so much pizza.

Meanwhile, the school's students where evacuating in a less than orderly manner. In other words, fleeing in panic, as one would expect. As they fled the scene, one student tripped and fell. The monster, sensing an easy target, closed in. There were a few screams of terror, and then the figure yelled at the top of its voice "Leave me ALONE!"

The Titans were almost to the monster when, suddenly, it happened. A flash of golden energy burst from the student and the ground beneath the monster crumbled. As the creature appeared to possess no vocal cords, its silent decent into that black void was more terrible than any scream.

The Titans stared in shock as the student collapsed. Now they could see her clearly: a young girl of about 15, with blond hair. Beast Boy immediately ran over to her. The others were about to follow when Robin said "Starfire, check the chasm and check on the monster." The tameranian agreed and flew into the darkness which she illuminated with a starbolt, while the others joined their green friend.

The girl groaned slightly, and then opened her blue eyes. With the light of recognition dawning in her eyes she murmured "Beast...Boy?" then fainted. The Titans looked at each other, and Beast Boy uttered one word: "Terra".

Starfire flew up from the chasm and joined them. "What happened to the monster?" Robin asked her. "I could not find it" Starfire answered in a confused voice. "It is as if it simply… vanished."

While the young heroes puzzled over this strange turn of events, they where unaware that they were being watched by two people who understood what was happening perfectly. Two people, and three pares of eyes!

The figures, who where of course inhabiting a dark and mysterious room, watched the panel for a moment longer, and then the shorter one turned to the other. "Have you learned any thing yet" he asked. He shuddered as ominous red eyes shot him a warning glare, then the other figure spoke, its voice soft and menacing."Yes. Her memories have returned as was predicted. Now we can begin the next phase of our plan. Has the creature been retrieved?" "Yes master." the other one said humbly. "Good. You may proceed".

The first figure turned to walk away, and then halted. "Are you sure that those others won't be… problematic?" he said slowly. As those murderous red eyes turned, the voice of their owner took on a threatening note. "Never question me again!" He then continued in a softer tone. "As for the others, the only one who can challenge me will be useless by the time I'm done."

**Please Rate and Review. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

(Awakening)

Terra awoke to find herself lying on a hospital bed. Beast Boy and the other Titans were all gathered around her.

"Robin? Starfire? You guys are all here?" she asked weakly as she scanned the faces around her. She locked eyes with Raven for a moment. "Even you Raven?" Raven nodded slightly.

"We're all here Terra." Robin reassured her.

She looked around her. "Where am I?" "Back at Titan's Tower." Beast Boy answered. "We brought you here to see to your recovery personally, friend Terra" Starfire responded with a comforting smile.

Terra looked surprised "You mean you trust me?" "Of course we do." Robin replied, looking slightly hurt. Then Cyborg asked "So how you feel'n Rock 'N Roll?" "Weak and tired, and I've got an awful headache."

Then she asked "What happened?" "Well," Cy said, "from what we can tell, it seems that Slade's old nurogenic suit's affect on your nervous system and the stress of releasing all that power to stop the volcano caused you to lose your memories. When your reflexes kicked in back there it reawakened not just your powers but your memories also."

Robin continued the overview. "So now your body's readjusting from those affects. It may take time to relearn how to use your powers but in time you will."

Terra digested the information for a few moments, then said with a look of pain in her eyes "It's all coming back now. My travels, meeting you guys, joining Slade, and…" A tear rolled down her face.

Then she asked in a small voice "Can you guys ever forgive me?" All the Titans nodded.

"Of course we can Terra" Robin said with a smile.

"You do not have to ask, my friend. All has been forgiven" Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy and Cyborg said the same thing.

Then Raven, with a sad look in her eyes, came closer to the bed and said "You're not the one who should be apologizing. Can you forgive me for the way I treated you?" The other Titans where just as stunned as Terra was. Finally Terra answered. "Yes." Raven looked relieved and said "Thank you Terra."

"So what happens now" Terra asked. Robin answered. "We'll have to wait till you recover. It seems that move today used up most of your strength. It _has_ been a long time since you used your power." "You've got a point there. And then what?"

"Then you'll have to choose if you want to rejoin the Titans or live a normal life." The other Titans gave him a startled look for suggesting to her even the possibility of leaving them again. Robin ignored their expressions and continued.

"It's your life Terra. I won't make the choice for you. But whatever you choose, I want you to know that we'll support you in any way we can. And that's a promise."

Terra lay back on the bed and smiled slightly. "Thanks Robin, and all of you for everything. How long will I take to recover?"

"Hard to tell," Cyborg said looking at his arm's monitor, which was displaying her vitals. "But it shouldn't take long" he added with a smile.

"We should probably let her rest now guys" Raven said. "I'll be back to check on you later" Beast Boy called over of his shoulder as the five heroes exited the infirmary.

Terra smiled, closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. She began to dream of her time with the Titans, both the good and the bad.

But her dream got steadily worse till finally she woke with a start, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

**Till next time. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Of Nodding and Mysteries

(Of Nodding and Mysteries)

Meanwhile, in the living room, the Titans were celebrating.

"I ran a full DNA and neurological analysis" Cyborg said, excited. "It's defiantly Terra! No evil clone or alien copycat. The REAL Terra!"

"This is such a glorious occasion!" Starfire beamed as she floated joyously around the room.

Beast Boy couldn't be happier.

But in a corner, Robin and Raven were talking.

"I can sense something's bothering you" Raven stated. Robin nodded.

"I don't want to spoil their fun," he began, nodding towards the others, "but something doesn't feel right. There should have been no way for that monster to just disappear from a hole without any sewer pipes in it, unless it has powers we don't know about."

She nodded. "But there's something else, isn't there?"she asked. It was Robin's turn to nod. "That monster left too suddenly. Right after Terra regained her powers. I'm hoping it just left to find easier prey. But it's almost like… its mission was complete."

Raven's eyes widened in apprehension, then she suppressed the emotion. "You think Slade could be behind this and he used the monster to help Terra regain her power?" "I hope it's not Slade, but I feel like someone's after her powers. We also don't know what or who caused her to depetrify in the first place."

Just then the other Titans noticed their two friends talking in the corner. "Hey you two." Cyborg called to them "Why don't y'all stop chit-chat'n and start thinking of ways to celebrate."

"What are the two of you discussing?" Starfire inquired curiously. "Uh…" Before Robin could finish his sentence, the Titan Alarm began sounding.

"Trouble!" Robin declared. They rushed to the computer. "The diamond mine." Robin announced. "Titans Go!"

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled as they all ran for the door. The other Titans screeched to a halt, then turned to their green friend.

"What about Terra? We can't just leave her like this!" "He's got a point." Raven said to Robin. He nodded. "Beast Boy you stay here and look after her." "Got it!"

As the other 4 Titans piled into the car, Robin commented "He's the best guard Terra could get. He won't let anything happen to her."

"We also don't want him to be distracted when the fight starts" Raven added. They drove off towards the diamond mine. But when they got there all they found was beat up miners.

They moved towards one who was still conscious. Raven went to work healing him as Robin questioned him about what happened. "It came so suddenly." the worker gasped. "What did?" Robin asked. "A large white creature that could change its form." Robin understood who he meant. "The White Monster. What was it after?" The miner shrugged, then winced. "Take it easy man." Cy said. "Looks like you got hit pretty hard."

Just then Starfire called out to them from farther back in the tunnel. "Robin! Friends, come and see this!" She showed them what looked like scorch-marks on the wall of the cave. Robin looked closer at them. "It looks like what ever did this was hot enough to slightly melt the rock face." He took a file from his utility-belt and scraped some of the rock into a plastic bag to save as evidence.

Raven continued to help the injured miner as Robin questioned him, while Star and Cyborg continued investigating the cave. "Did it come from outside the mine or inside it?" The miner shook his head "I don't know." Robin continued to puzzle over this till the others came back.

Cy gave the report. "Looks like he took some stuff. Two crates of diamonds and two crates of plain coal are missing from storage. All the workers are out cold and we found more scorched rock and a few burnt miners, but they weren't too bad." Robin was thoughtful for a moment, then went to search for more clues.

As they climbed into the car again, Robin discussed the situation with the other Titans. "The only way that monster could melt rock walls is if it took on the properties of lava or the flame from a welding torch. And at that temperature, he would have killed the miners instead of just giving them slight burns."

Starfire agreed. "And then there is the question of how it simply vanished from that chasm earlier today and how it traveled to that mine on the other side of town so quickly. I have the bad feelings about all of this." They drove back to Titan's Tower in silence. 

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please Review! It really helps!**


	4. Chapter 4:Reconciliation

(Reconciliation)

"You guys go visit Terra." Robin said. "I've got to analyze these rock samples."

"She's probably sleeping right now." Cyborg responded. "I've got to go repair the damage to the T-car anyway."

He walked off in the direction of the garage, while Star called out after him, steam poring from her ears and a storm cloud hovering over her head.

"It is not good friendship to ignore one's friends simply because one's vehicle requires maintenance! Especially if they are recovering from an injury! Your actions are truly disgraceful! On my home planet you would be called a-!"

Raven, who knew Cyborg pretty well, placed her hand on Star's shoulder, cutting off her friend's increasingly volatile lecture.

"Starfire. He's not ignoring her. He just wants to let her get the sleep that she needs, while also working on the car to distract himself from worrying about her or the case." Starfire calmed down at this response.

Raven offered her a suggestion. "Why don't you go and maker her some glorg for when she wakes up while I go check on her."

Starfire put on an expression of happiness only possible in anime, for Raven's suggestion had reminded her of two things: 1) how much she enjoyed cooking tameranian food, and 2) that Terra was one of the few humans (if not the only human) who enjoyed her cooking. She floated off to the kitchen while Raven walked to the infirmary.

Rae entered and found Beast Boy sitting next to Terra's bed holding her hand while Terra used her free hand to stroke Silkie, Starfire's pet larva.

Beast Boy looked up in surprise. "Oh hey Raven. Man that was a quick mission. How'd it go?".

Raven removed her hood as she replied "We got there too late".

Beast Boy looked alarmed at the implications of that statement, till the gray-skinned Titan elaborated. "Not _that_ type of 'too late'. It was a heist but no one died." The changeling breathed a sigh of relief.

Terra looked up. "What was the mission?" "Trouble at the diamond mine." BB replied. "Oh." Terra said in a small voice. And that's when the other two Titans remembered the bad experience she had had in that same diamond mine.

Raven turned to Terra and changed the subject. "So how're you feeling?"

Terra brightened up a bit. "A little better. I just woke up a little while ago, so Beast Boy's been telling me some of the adventures that I missed. Like how he singlehandedly took out the Brotherhood of Evil."

Raven gave the green Titan a knowing look. "Oh really?"

Beast Boy, who had begun to sweat nervously, tried to change the subject before his exaggerations could be exposed. But before he could though, Terra interrupted him. "Hey Beast boy? Do you mind if I talk to Raven alone for a moment?" Both Raven and Beast Boy where surprised by this request.

"Um, sure." Beast Boy replied. "Just …uh you know… call me if you need me." He scooped up Silkie and headed towards the door.

As he passed Raven she whispered to him "And don't you dare try the whole 'Fly on the wall' trick again. I'll know if you're there this time." Beast Boy slumped at his intentions being discovered, and left the room.

As the doors closed behind him, Terra gave Raven a questioning and slightly amused look. "'Fly on the Wall'?" "Long story" Raven replied as she used her powers to pull up a chair.

"So what's on your mind?" Raven asked.

Terra looked down and said in a quiet voice "Raven… how can you forgive what I did to you guys?"

Raven looked at her inquisitively as Terra continued. "I mean, Beast Boy likes me so of course he'll forgive me. And Starfire's so... well... Starfire, that she could never hold a grudge against anyone or hate anybody."

Raven thought back to the incident with Kitten and thought '_You'd be_ _surprised'_ but didn't interrupt.

Terra continued. "If I'm lucky, maybe Robin will forgive what I've done. And given enough time _maybe_ Cyborg will forget what I did to his car."

Both girls chuckled a little at this comment about the mechanical Titan's over protective/obsessive nature when it came to his favorite vehicle.

Then Terra's smile faded. "But... aside from Beast Boy, I think you're the one that I hurt the most. Since you're very careful whom you give your trust to, when I betrayed the team I think I hurt you a lot more than the others since trust is important to you and you have a hard time forgiving those who wrong you."

Raven nodded. "You're right. All of that is true. But it was a long time ago and I've been through some things myself."

Terra still looked sad, avoiding eye-contact. "Every time I close my eyes… I can see what I've done. It's as if, no mater how hard I try to suppress them, the bad memories just keep resurfacing on there own."

Raven gave her a reassuring look even if Terra couldn't see it. "I know that it's hard to believe right now. But if I've learned one thing about the Titans, it's that they never give up on people and they except people for who they are. I know from experience how understanding and forgiving they are."

Terra gave a small laugh. "What ever you did, it can't be as bad as trying to kill your friends after earning there trust."

"How about willingly opening a portal that would allow my demon father to kill everyone on earth and conquer the universe?"

Terra was shocked by this statement and finally looked up, which was what Raven had hoped would happen. Raven sighed and said "It's time you learned the truth about me."

She proceeded to tell Terra her whole story. Her birth, the prophesy, her father, the destruction of her home-word Azerath, Slade's return, the end of the world, everything.

Terra looked at her with an expression of both horror and awe. A tear rolled down Raven's cheek as she finished the story.

"If the Titans could believe in me after all that I caused to happen, all that I was destined to do, then I know that they can forgive you."

Terra looked at her in awe for a few more moments, then said "So... you really have forgiven me?" Raven nodded.

"The Titans forgave me for what I did. And I know a little of what your guilt must feel like. We've all forgiven you and put it in the past forever."

She reached out with a hand and put it on one of Terra's shoulders. "And now you just have to forgive yourself."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Not yet Beast Boy" Raven called out. But the voice on the other side of the door was not Beast Boy's.

"It is I, Starfire. I bring food for our friend if she is well enough to consume healthy substances."

Terra smiled at Star's enthusiasm, then turned to Raven. "Thanks Raven. For everything." Raven nodded, a small smile crossing her lips, then stood up and opened the door.

Before Star could come in with her mountain of food though, she was passed by a streak of green fur which halted before Terra's bed. The green cheetah morphed into an exasperated Beast Boy.

"Finally! You guys where talking for one hour, eleven minutes, and 48 seconds!" He then noticed that everyone was staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Not that I was counting or anything" he added quickly.

"I hope everything's been OK" said Robin, who had finished his tests and had been waiting outside the door with Cyborg and Starfire.

Terra smiled as they entered and Star put the food on her bedside table. "Hey guys. Yeah I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Raven."

She gave the half-demon a grateful smile, then turned to the others. "So tell me what's been go'n on here lately." She gave a mischievous smile. "I hear that Robin & Starfire are finally dating."

Before they could answer, the Titan Alarm sounded again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Review and Rate please. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5:A Fierce Encounter

(A Fierce Encounter)

**Hey guys! Can't thank you guys enough for the reviews you've given me. I'm truly honored. And now, on with the show:**

Previously: Before they could answer, the Titan Alarm sounded again.

All the Titans where visibly disappointed by this.

Robin looked at Terra apologetically. "Sorry Terra. Trouble. We'll talk when we get back."

"OK" Terra responded.

"I'll stay" Beast Boy stated.

"You can't." Robin answered, looking at his communicator. "It's Control Freak. We might need your nerd knowledge for this one."

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Terra intervened by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, I'll be fine. Just engage the security systems on the way out and I'll be perfectly safe." Beast Boy grudgingly relented. "OK. I'll be back soon" he reassured her.

As the Titans piled into the T-car for the third time that day Cyborg said "I turned off the alarm in the infirmary so she can get more sleep." "That is a good idea" Starfire agreed.

Beast Boy slumped in the back seat. "I just hope Cy's security systems are all there cracked up to be" he mumbled. "Beast Boy! That was way out of line!" Robin yelled.

"Sorry, Robin. And I'm sorry Cy. It's just that I can't stop worrying about her."

"I understand man." Cyborg answered. "And don't worry" he continued in a reassuring tone. "It's just Control Freak. We'll whoop his butt and be back before you know it."

While they where driving they asked Robin what he had found out about the rock samples.

"They where defiantly melted under extreme temperatures. And that's not all. I was wondering why the Monster would take plain coal, so I checked the shipping orders and I found that over a dozen coal shipments that where shipped out from that mine today never arrived at their destinations."

"So what dose that mean in English?" Beast Boy inquired.

"It means something strange is going on and I don't know what it is" Robin replied.

Dusk was approaching as they got to the movie theater that Control Freak was terrorizing. The nerd-genius was creating live popcorn machines and soda fountain monsters, laughing as he did so.

"Well well well! If it isn't the Teen Titans! Sorry, but tickets have been sold out. Guess you'll have to enjoy the 3D special!"

He pushed a button on his supper remote and all the movies showing (including The Cursed Knight, Attack of the Alien Zombies, and some random romance movie) went super 3D and attacked the 5 heroes (yes, even the romance movie couple. Yikes).

They fend off the cinematic minions while avoiding slipping on spilled soda and showers of popcorn, then went to find Control Freak.

They nabbed him just as he was getting into his spaceship he had summoned from 'Clash of the Planets'. "Sorry Control Freak" said Robin as he snatched the remote away for the villain and removed its batteries. "It looks like your show's been canceled".

He then inspected said remote and raised an eyebrow. "Really? One of the most dangerous and physics-defying weapons on the planet, and it just runs on Double A's?"

Just then there was a crash farther down the street. The Titans all looked at Control Freak. "Hey! It wasn't me this time. I swear!"

The heroes looked down the street and there coming towards them was none other then the White Monster. The Titans pulled Control Freak out of the way, tied him to a street-light pole, then went to fight.

"How many times in one day do we have to fight this thing?!" Robin exclaimed as they ran to face the creature. "Not sure" Beast Boy replied. "But let's make this the last time!" He turned into a T-Rex and attacked.

Just as he closed his jaws around the monster, it shimmered and seemed to crystallize. The green dinosaur found its teeth grating painfully off of diamond. He turned into a turtle just as the monster punched him, sending him painfully to the pavement.

"Well… remind me to go see a dentist when we're through here" he tried to joke.

The monster dropped something it had been holding, a large clear gem. "That's why he took the diamonds from the mine!" Robin exclaimed.

The other Titans found that none of there attacks had any affect on the creature when it was in this form.

"Why can't it just turn into something like paper for once?" Beast Boy complained. He then got another, more appealing idea. "Or tofu?"

The Titans ignored his comments as they took refuge in an ally-way while they discussed what to do next.

"It's no good" Cyborg lamented. "The only thing that can cut diamond is diamond. And in case you haven't noticed, we don't have any diamonds on hand and the nearest jewelry store is blocks away!"

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tossing small gems at it won't do much good anyway. And Kole is with Titans North so we can't call her. And maybe we don't have to. I just remembered someone who can help with this."

He pulled out his communicator. "Herald! Come in! We need your help now! Repeat, we need your help now!"

Almost at once a round, blue portal opened up behind them and the blue-clad Titan jumped through. Herald twirled his dimensional-portal-opening trumpet and asked "Did someone call my name?" Robin nodded. "We need you to portal that monster out of here. It's the only thing that can stop it!"

Just as the monster was bearing down on them, Herald blew his horn. The blast sent out vibrations that became a portal. The monster ran right through it and the portal closed.

The Titans all breathed a sigh of relief. Cyborg commented "Now that's music to my ears!"

Almost as soon as he said that, something white streaked past and struck Herald. The Titans looked in shock at the hilt of a small, white dagger protruding from his shoulder, but it seemed to phase into him instead of pierce him.

He tottered for a bit, then fell to the ground.

The Titans looked in the direction the dagger had been thrown from and saw more daggers headed for them. Fortunately, they where able to duck in time.

Robin inspected Herald while the others covered him. "He's not hurt; it's just some sort of sleeping dart. Raven! Beast Boy! You guys get behind whoever's throwing those things and stop him, while we keep him occupied." "We're on it." they replied.

Beast Boy turned into a mouse and scurried through the shadows, while Raven teleported herself behind the enemy, who was in an ally across from them. The other Titans charged out to draw his fire and attention.

The good news: it worked. The bad news: their enemy was a very skilled knife thrower and seemed to poses a large quantity of ammo. Robin's birdarangs, Cyborg's sonic cannon, and Starfire's starbolts cut down most of the daggers, but some got through. The Titans managed to avoid them however, and continued forward.

Raven, who was now behind their assailant, reached out with a bird's claw of dark energy to grab him. However, it seemed that he was aware of the threat.

He leaped into the air, did a front flip, and shot a white fire-ball at her from his palm while he was upside down. Fortunately for her, Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and blocked the projectile.

The enemy now stood in the middle of the Titans and they could see him clearly. He was dressed in a black cloak, tunic, breeches and shoes. He was tall with a slim but firm build. But his head and long hair were jet black, and his eyes where blood red.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "It looks like you could use some sleep."

Robin took a less humorous approach. "Who are you and what do you want?!" he demanded.

The figure looked confused. "What do… _I _want?" he repeated slowly. Then he turned his head as if he had heard something, then snapped back to reality. "I must obey!"

He then unleashed a streak of white flame which knocked Cyborg back a couple dozen feet. Strangely, the white fire was no hotter then normal fire. Still hurts though.

Robin threw his cryo-disks at their attacker but he surrounded himself in a wall of white fire which shielded him from the blast. Starbolts, cars thrown by Raven, and water sprayed by a green elephant did no harm ether.

Cyborg joined them, firing his sonic cannon while he asked "Who is this guy?" "Not sure," Robin replied, "but he's tough. I'm not sure we can beat him unless we can get past that fire-shield."

The dark attacker had backed up to a wall so that he could see all his enemies at once, while still maintaining his unhackable fire-wall (cyber-pun. XD). Cyborg got an idea. "Well maybe it's time to bring down the house." The other Titans got the message. At Robin's command they attacked the wall above the enemy, causing it to collapse on top of him.

The Titans gathered around the smoking pile of debris. "It appears", Starfire said, "that we are victorious."

As if on cue, the pile of concrete shifted and burst. The black assassin appeared to suffer only minimal damage.

"A little reckless, wouldn't you say?" he said in a voice that was strangely different then the one he used before, as if someone else was speaking. "Well if you want to play rough…"

He reached his hand through a shadow on the ground and pulled out a long black axe with four gisarme-blades: two small ones at one end, a small one backing a large one at the other. The four-bladed weapon appeared to be made of the shadow he had pulled it out of.

Holding the axe like a staff, he lunged at the nearest Titan, Robin. Robin swung his bostaff with all his skill, but the shadow-axe cut through his staff as if it was made of straw.

After kicking the Boy Wonder away, he then moved on to the next closest Titan, who was unlucky enough to be Starfire. She launched herself into the air to avoid the blow, but the axe's pole extended, giving it enough length to slice her leg. But instead of slicing it off, the blade seemed to pass through her without harming her. However, she immediately lost consciousness and fell to earth.

Robin caught her (naturally) and stared at her in shock. When he determined that she was just asleep he looked up to see how the battle was progressing. He saw that the attacker had vanished.

"What happened!?" he yelled. Raven answered. "I watched Starfire fall for just a second, and when I turned back to face him, he was gone."

Suddenly, Beast Boy shouted "Look!"

Across the street, next to Herald's still form, a ghostly green snake phased up through the ground, closed its mouth over his horn, and slithered back into the ground.

Raven reached out with her hand to try to user her power to grab it when a pillar of white fire erupted close to her, distracting her and allowing the snake and its prize to get away.

The Titans gazed in shock for a few moments, then Robin kicked the damaged wall in frustration. Just then both Herald and Starfire began to stir. Both of them seemed fine and only to be waking up from a good nap.

"Ugh. I've slept better before." Herald remarked. "Pavement dose _not_ make a good pillow."

Then he noticed that his horn was missing, not to mention the state of the street after the battle. "What happened guys?" he asked, still a little groggy.

While Robin checked on Starfire, the other three Titans explained the situation to Herald. He looked grave.

"This is bad. If someone as powerful as that has my dimensional-portal, who knows what he plans to do with it."

"It may be worse then that" Raven said. They turned to look at her. "He seemed to be controlled by someone else. Anyone who can keep that powerful of a person in line has got to be a very dangerous criminal. And he was using advanced mystical attacks, not to mention that knife throwing."

Herald nodded. "So what now?" he asked.

Robin, who was walking up to the group with a perfectly healthy Starfire, answered him. "Right now we need to take Control Freak to jail. Then I think we'll head to bed; it's been a long day for us. We'll investigate this sight tomorrow morning to see if we can learn anything else".

Herald volunteered to take Control Freak to jail, something he soon regretted. The nerd villain kept asking questions as he was put into the police van.

"So you traverse dimensions? Oh wow. How cool is that?! Tell me, is the Warp Trek theory of a parallel universe true? In that reality are the Titans all power hungry thugs? Am I their handsome and dashing arch-nemesis? DOES ROBIN HAVE A BEARD!?"

Herald raised an eyebrow and replied with a simple "No" as the doors of the van closed, cutting any further conversation off.

As the T-car drove through the darkening streets, Raven told them what she could about their enemies attacks. "It looks like those daggers and that axe where enchanted with a sleeping spell. One that sends a message to the brain and just tells it to go to sleep. And using a Shadow-weapon is impressive. They can cut or phase through practically anything and their shape and properties can be quickly altered in a fight, making them tricky to fight against."

"Is it dark magic?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. "No. Dark magic would be creating live shadows. However, just because it's not dark magic doesn't mean he's not dangerous. If he can crate shadow-weapons, then he can probably use Shadow-portation: using shadows as portal openings. That's probably how The White Monster disappeared from the chasm and reappeared at the mine so quickly."

Beast Boy shuddered. "I'm sleeping with the lights on tonight."

Robin again analyzed the situation. That guy must be the one that melted the rocks at the mine and stole the coal."

Beast Boy tried to lighten the mood. "Maybe he just works for Santa collecting coal for the naughty kids at Christmas."

Cyborg didn't think so. "Really?! You think Santa Claus, the symbol of child-friendly joy and cheer who promotes good behavior through-out the world, would hire a mystic assassin to work for him and attack innocent miners?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... when you put it like that..."

Starfire was still confused. "So why would he steal this 'coal'? Is it a component to some horrible weapon on your planet?"

"No. It's a common combustible" Robin answered.

"Huh?" Beast Boy inquired.

"It's something that burns that is also easy to get a hold of." Robin replied. "It can also be converted into gems. But that takes massive amounts of heat and geological press-".

He stopped short, as if a horrible thought had occurred to him, then said in a frightened whisper "Cyborg, did you remember to engage the security systems at the Tower?"

"Uh, yeah man. I triple checked it. All systems at full alert."

"Robin?" Starfire asked in a worried manner.

"Floor it" Robin said, still in shock. "Floor it!" he yelled.

Cyborg complied, while Starfire proceeded to ask what the problem was as they where all thrown back into their seats.

"Coal can be turned into diamond, but only at lava-hot temperatures and under the crushing pressure of tons of rock. That guy we fought can probably melt rock, so it's possible that he could provide the heat. And I know of only one person who can provide the pressure. Terra may be their next target!"

This statement got everyone's attention.

Cyborg hit the nitro.

**And... another cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and my attempts at humor. Stay tuned, this story is far from over. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6:Five Figures Vanish

(Five Figures Vanish)

By the time they got to Titans Tower, the sun had set and night had come.

They entered the Tower and found everything appeared to be in order.

"Well, it looks like my fears where misplaced." Robin said with relief.

"Oh, on the contrary young man" a voice said from behind them. "I've never seen such insightful deductions."

The startled Titans turned and found themselves facing three pairs of eyes, two pairs red and one pair green and yellow.

Then the uninvited guests emerged from the shadows to reveal their mysterious attacker, four-bladed shadow-gisarme in hand, standing beside a tall man dressed in black robes with pale skin, long black hair, red eyes, and a familiar-looking green snake coiled around his waist like a belt.

"Thank you for opening the door. Now if you'll excuse us, we have something, or rather some_one_, we need to borrow from you" the tall man stated in a cold voice. It sent a chill down the spines of the Titans, but it seemed to Raven that it was somehow…familiar.

Beast Boy stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Sorry dude. But visiting hours are over!" He morphed into a green tiger and crouched.

The snake hissed in what appeared to be excitement.

"Well then" the man said, "it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Fine by me!" Cyborg stated, then he remotely triggered the alarm. Red lights flashed and laser guns emerged from the walls and commenced firing. The Titans also launched their own attack.

"Hydras!" the man barked out,"Attack!"

The snake launched itself off of its master's waist, ghosted itself to avoid the lasers, and then wrapped its body around Beast Boy. The snake's relatively thin size, however, was not proportionate to its strength. Beast Boy tried to free himself in gorilla form, then turned into a fly, flew out of the snake's coils, and turned into a mongoose.

The fact that they where after Terra had put him in a VERY bad temper.

Meanwhile, the black figure from the ally had launched itself upon Raven, while the dark man strode forward, seeming to be shielded from the lasers by some mysterious force, and simply waved his hand. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin cried out in pain and fell to the floor, holding their heads and quivering. The man walked past them as he headed to the infirmary unchallenged.

Raven was fighting with all her might, but she appeared to have met her match in the dark, mystic assassin.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, remembering that this fighter was being manipulated. "What do _you_ want?"

These questions seemed to frustrate her opponent, as if he where unsure of the answers himself.

Finally, Raven went for the direct approach. She sent out her astral raven form into his head in an attempt to break the man's control over him.

The attacker screamed in pain and flailed his axe around, shooting out streams of white flame from his free hand.

"No!" he screamed. "I must not remember! Too much pain!"

Then a white light exploded from his head and he fell to the floor. Farther down the hall the snake hissed in anger and the man roared in rage as they sensed their pawn breaking free of their control, but Raven (now back in her own body) was too preoccupied by the change that was taking place in her now liberated foe to notice.

His clothes changed from black to a cloak that was white on the inside and black on the outside, a blue tunic and breeches, and dark blue medieval-type shoes. Around his waist was a brown leather belt with a silver buckle fashioned in the shape of a leaf. The inside of his cloak was lined with rows of small sheaths, holding a total of about two dozen small, white daggers. His hair was dark brown and almost shoulder-length. He appeared to be around 15 or 16 years old. A silver ring with a white gem adorned his left middle finger. His face was handsome, but what shocked Raven the most was that she knew this person.

Behind her Raven could hear Robin calling for her help, but it seemed to come from far away. Then the young man stirred and opened pail blue eyes. He looked up slowly. "R...Raven?"

She reached out a hand and touched his arm. "Martex?"

Just then the shadows around him reached out and envelope him. Before Raven could do anything, he was gone.

"One wrong move and they both get a world of hurt!"

Raven spun around to see the man, with his snake Hydras wrapped around his waist again, holding both Martex and Terra up by their collars, and they where grimacing in pain.

"Who are you!?" Robin demanded. "What are you doing to them?"

The man looked at Raven. "Now don't tell me you of all people have forgotten me. Eh, my little dove?"

That nickname brought the answer to Raven's mind and all the puzzle pieces fell into place. "It can't be you!" she exclaimed, taking a fearful step back.

"Void" she whispered.

The dark man laughed. "I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure it out. You must be loosing your edge these days, but with the company you keep I suppose it's to be expected. Yes, I'm back and, no thanks to you, stronger than ever. You know what I can do with people's minds, so tell your friends to back off! The mind can only take so much after all."

As he spoke, a dark red portal began to form on the wall behind him. The Titans took a few steps forward when Raven yelled "Stop! He means business."

Then both Terra and Martex opened there eyes.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelled. "Help me."

Martex looked at Raven and said "Forgive me, please. I won't fail again."

Void threw back his head and laughed. "'Won't fail again'? They always say that and then they break miserably. Frankly, I'm surprised that he lasted as long as he did."

Just then, Robin took advantage of the villain's rant to throw his cryo-disks while Beast Boy launched an attack of his own as an eagle. Star and Cyborg were about to join in when they saw that their attacks where deflected by some type of force-field.

Void's hostages screamed in pain. "I warned you, you fools!" Void said in anger. "Don't try that again, or you will regret it!"

In a last desperate attempt to stop him, Raven pulled her most powerful card: she attempted to freeze time.

Before she could however, Void, seeming to read her mind, just nodded his head and a flood of unpleasant memories surged forth in her mind.

"No!" she screamed, falling to the floor and holding her head. "That was in the past and has been set right."

"It is still a part of who you are, and no one can outrun who they are" Void replied in a hiss.

He prepared to step through the portal, Terra and his former accomplice in tow, as the Titans all rushed towards him but where pulled back by live shadows.

At the portal's mouth he turned. "And remember Raven, it _was_ your fault." He stepped through the portal, which closed before the Titans could get him, the live shadow minions fading away.

Robin beat his fist against the wall in anger.

Cyborg kicked a demolished laser gun off the wall.

Beast Boy let out a wailing "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Beast Boy. I swear that we'll get her back if it's the last thing I do."

Beast Boy was furious and terrified at the same time. "We have to go after her!" he yelled.

"Take it easy Beast Boy" Robin responded, trying to calm him down and reason with him. "We don't know where they went. We have to figure out where they are before we can mount a rescue mission."

He went right into 'leader-mode'.

"Cyborg, check the Tower's sensors. See if they can give us any clues. Beast Boy, memorize their scents. Raven, I want you to… Raven?"

All the Titans turned to their friend.

Raven was curled up in a ball and breathing heavily.

Suddenly, she threw back her head and let out a shrieking wail.

The whole tower shuddered. Beams where bent and twisted. Pieces of the ceiling came crumbling down. The floor began to crack.

Raven then realized what she was doing but apparently couldn't stop it. In desperation she ran forward and dove into one of her portals. The Tower stopped shaking.

'Stunned' would be an understatement for what the Titans felt. They had seen awesome examples of Raven's powers before, but they had never seen them so… out off control.

After a few moments of shock, Robin spoke in a whisper. "Cyborg, where did she go?"

They rushed to the computer, which was still somehow functional. Cyborg looked up Raven's homing beacon.

"She's on an uninhabited island in the Pacific." The Titans looked as the computer showed the status of the island in question. Cyborg amended his statement.

"An island that's being torn apart."

**And.. mega cliffhanger! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! If this was an actual episode, this is where the credits would role. The story will continue, this is just the end of 'Part 1'. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please Review.**

**P.S. Did anyone get my reference to the Star Trek episode Mirror Mirror in the last chapter? Robin might actually look good in that beard.**


	7. Pt2 Chapter 7:Answers

Flashbacks, Part 2

(Answers)

Terra was gone.

Kidnapped by someone who could torture people's minds.

And Raven had gone on an emotional overload and had nearly torn the Tower apart.

None of the Titans had slept that night. Now dawn was breaking, Raven still had not returned, and the Titans where in counsel.

Robin spoke first. "Cyborg, did the scanners pick up anything?"

The robotic Titan shook his head. "Nothing that makes much sense. A lot of weird energy readings, but not a clue on where those guys came from or where they were going."

Starfire was to the point of tears and Beast Boy was furious, worried, and confused all at the same time.

"What happened with Raven!?" he demanded. "She fought that guy who was trying to kill us earlier, set him free from that mind-twister's control, looks at him in a weird way, lets them get away, then goes on a rampage!?"

"I'm not sure what's going on with her," Robin replied, "but we shouldn't press her for answers. We all have things in our lives that we want to keep private and Raven especially dose."

"But Robin, we must question her about our adversary since she apparently has had experience with him" Starfire pointed out.

"She's got a point Rob" Cyborg added. "If we don't know what he can do, we'll be walking into a hopeless trap." Robin sighed, then nodded.

"Alright" he said. "But only question her about his abilities. We need to be sensitive about her feelings." "Thanks for the sentiment Robin, but I don't need to be coddled."

The Titans turned around and saw Raven standing behind them. She looked terrible. Stressed, tired, and as Robin had put it on another occasion 'paler then usual'. "And tell Aqualad I'm sorry about that island" she added.

Robin started to stand up but Raven pushed him back into his chair. "I appreciate your concern Robin. But some things must be brought to light now."

She sat down as the Titans all turned to hear what she had to say. She took a deep breath, then began.

"It all began on Azerath, where I was born. I had some…status there, so I was taught in part by one of their greatest monks: Vorzen. He was once a great and highly respected magician. He specialized in accessing people's minds; memories in particular. For many years he seemed trustworthy." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"But then, an accident happened to his fiance and in his grief his mind became corrupt when he realized the power he could gain through dark magic. He became a very dangerous criminal who would use painful memories to incapacitate, manipulate and coerce his victims. I tried to stop him once, but he reminded me of the destiny I had. He got away before I could recover. He became so obsessed with despair that he became known as 'Void'. Since then he seems to have built up his skills to include shadow manipulation and bestowing powers to snakes. He is not to be underestimated."

She lowered her head. "I should have figured it out before this!" she said angrily. "Terra mentioned that she kept having flashbacks of the time that she betrayed us. It had just been so long since I fought Void that it didn't cross my mind. I thought he died when Trigon destroyed Azerath."

Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "You must not blame yourself friend."

Beast Boy was really scared now. "WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!" he exploded.

"Not yet Beast Boy" Robin replied, grabbing the green Titan by the collar as he ran for the door and slamming him back into his seat.

Then he turned back to Raven. "What about the other one?" he asked gently. Raven visibly flinched.

"It's a sad story. Martex Valcon was a paladin, an advanced wizard-squire, along with his sister, Trinity, whom Void was in love with before he turned evil. Martex was very skilled in white magic and despite his age, was one of Azerath's greatest healers. His sister was equally as powerful, and she was one of the kindest and wisest people I've ever met." She had an almost wistful look in her eye as she said this, but it quickly turned back to one of sorrow.

"Then one day she fell ill. Martex was called to heal her, but he was so worried about her that he mispronounced one of the words in the healing spell. Instead of speeding up her healing rate, it sped up her aging rate. Although he did heal her afterwards, the aging effect was irreversible except for the one who cast the spell, but Martex couldn't find the right spell to do it. He never forgave himself for that mistake."

Robin looked grave as he commented "And apparently, nether did Void."

Raven gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in rage. "For Void to take advantage of his pain like that is –!".

She was abruptly interrupted by the waffle-iron exploding.

The Titans looked from the smoking utensil to their blue-cloaked companion. She sweat-dropped.

"I need to go meditate." With that, she walked out, leaving the other Titans bewildered and concerned.

**So there's the back-stories of my OC's. Tell me what you think. Till next time...**


	8. Chapter 8:Meeting and Resolve

(Meeting and Resolve)

Terra woke up and found herself lying on a hard stone floor in a dimly lit room.

Another prisoner, a young man of 15 or 16 with long brown hair and blue eyes, was kneeling over her with glowing white hands placed on her forehead.

She looked around her and started to get up but fell back to the floor in weakness.

"Take it easy" the young man said in a concerned tone. "You're still weak from your ordeal. And Void's flashbacks aren't making matters any easier."

He leaned back agents the wall and she noticed she felt stronger and her head was clearer. She also noticed that her fellow captor seemed pail and tired after his hands stopped glowing.

"Where you healing me?' she asked.

He nodded. "I did what I could. It may not be much, but I hope it helps."

She propped herself on one elbow. "Thank you. My name is Terra by the way."

She extended his hand in offer of a handshake. He hesitated, then he accepted. "My name's Martex." he replied.

Terra winced as a dull pain throbbed in her skull. Martex looked at her in panic. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Terra was confused as to why he would assume that. The pain subsided and she shook her head. "No. I'm fine now. Just a slight headache."

Martex sighed in relief. "Sorry. I haven't tried to heal anyone in a while. I was worried that I might have made it worse." Terra gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that she was fine.

She looked around and saw that they where in a stone room with shadowy bars blocking off the exit.

She turned her head towards Martex. "What's going on? Where are we?"

He looked at her sadly. "That's a long story. We are being held by a man called 'Void'. He can enter people's minds and cause them to remember… unpleasant things. He tortures people till they vow to serve him, then he can control their minds. Until a few hours ago I was his slave, but then I was liberated by your friend Raven."

He lowered his head in shame. "I should have resisted longer, but I was weak and the pain was great." He then whispered to himself "Am I really that pathetic that I fall to his will so easily?"

He turned his attention back to Terra and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry" he apologized. "Self-pity is a side affect of his control. Let me explain what's going on." Terra was eager to have the situation explained, so she sat up fully.

"We are from Azerath, the place that Raven comes from. When it was destroyed by Trigon the Terrible, Raven's demonic father, we survived but where imprisoned in his soul-vault in the underworld. Then when Slade, your enemy, came to the vault to retrieve his flesh and blood, we were released as well."

Terra shuddered. Slade, her former master and worst enemy, had brought trouble on her without even trying to. If he ever found that out he would smile under that mask of his.

Martex continued. "I watched the final battle between Raven and her accursed father. You should have seen it."

A gleam appeared in his eyes as he recounted the fight to her. She was spellbound by his praise of the courage of the Titans and of Raven's final banishment of her father.

"If I hadn't been so self-pitying all that time in Trigon's vault, I would have found more hope in that outcome. But Void got to me before I could draw the hope I needed. He captured me and quickly tortured me into submission. But that outcome is also the reason that you are here now."

Terra straightened up, curious to hear what came next.

Martex continued. "When he probed your memories and cross-referenced the timeline, Void actually found the answer. When the wave of restoring energy swept across Jump City in the aftermath, it not only depetrified those who Trigon had turned to stone, but you as well."

Terra's eyes widened. She owed Raven her life. She would have to thank her when she got back to…then she remembered.

She was a prisoner of a madman who would cause her to relive those terrible moments till she did whatever he wanted her to do.

"So then what happened?" she asked.

"Well, he caught me and enslaved me. Then he began to gather information and lay his plans. He learned of you through the memories of the others, but at that point he couldn't access _your_ memories unless you yourself regained them first. Creatures are much easier for him to control than humans, so he summoned a creature that had fought the Titans before and sent it after you in hopes that your powers and memories would reawaken. They did, and then he sent both me and the monster to steal all the diamonds and coal we could. He used the diamonds to channel and amplify his magic's strength for the attack on the Titans' tower."

Terra looked at him questioningly. "And the coal?" she asked.

Martex's eyes softened in pain.

Before he could answer, the sound of foot steps echoing off the stone walls interrupted him. Void emerged from the shadowy hallway, his pet snake Hydras wrapped around his waist.

"Don't mind me, my dear" he said, giving Terra an icy smile. "I just didn't want you to get too comfortable."

Terra shuddered. This man reminded her too much of Slade.

Void raised his hand, but Martex stepped in front of her. His eyes where full of both fear and determination.

"As you know," Martex stated softly yet defiantly, "a servant that has been freed once is harder to enslave a second time. And the longer he is free, the harder it is to get him to serve you again. You had best start with me first."

Void turned to him as if just noticing him. "How noble of you. Let us see if your resolve holds out any better that it did the first time."

A cruel smile crossed his face and Martex began to shake. Then small gasps of pain escaped his lips, growing louder until it was a cry of pain. He collapsed, quivering on the floor.

"You see?" Void said. "No matter the resolve, you'll always belong to me."

Martex lay on the floor for a few seconds, then slowly rose to his feet. Void appeared surprised, Hydras hissed in anger, and Martex stared his captor in the eye. "You... can't control me... any more." he said weakly but firmly.

Terra looked at him in surprise. She had said those exact words to Slade when she had broken his control over her.

_Is_ _Martex sending me __a message? That I __have fought this fight before and had won?_ _Do I have the strength to do that again?_ she wondered.

As she pondered this question, Void left in a huff. Martex breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a tough one" he said as he collapsed back to the floor breathing heavily.

He looked at Terra. "You got my message?" She nodded, giving him a confused look.

"How did I know?" he guessed. "While calming your mind, I had to enter it slightly. You have more good memories than you realize. When he tries to gain control, try to stay focused on the good."

He sat up straighter again. "I know how powerful he is, but maybe we can stall him long enough for the other Titans to arrive."

She looked sadly at the floor. "I don't know if I _am_ a Titan anymore."

Martex leaned closer to her and lifted her chin. He had a warm, yet determined fire in his eyes.

"What makes you a Titan is what's inside of you. Do you want to try and find it again?"

**Sorry for the exposition chapters, but I feel that they're important. Stay tuned, we'll get to the action as soon as possible. PLEASE Review. It lets me know that there are people out there reading this. **

**P.S. Made the Cover Picture myself. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9:Tracking and Stories

(Tracking and Stories)

Meanwhile, Raven had rejoined the other heroes in the computer room, though it was clear that she was still shaken by what had happened the night before.

Robin was typing furiously at the computer. "How are we supposed to find this guy? He left us no clues!"

Raven spoke up from behind him. "Actually, that's Void's way of complimenting us. The harder he makes it to find him, the more respect he has for his pursuer's abilities."

Starfire came down from pacing through the air and gave her assessment. "It would appear that this 'Void' has very great respect for us, then."

She leaned closer to Raven and whispered "Please do not tell Beast Boy, but I fear that our friend Terra is as doomed as a Gorblathorpe trapped on the fiery moons of Sammodoc Three!"

Raven reassured her in a whisper that she wouldn't repeat it to Beast Boy. -E_ven if I could!_.

Cyborg was thinking. "So if we can't track him, then we have to figure out what he would do. Now where would a despair-loving villain hide out?"

"A graveyard?" Beast Boy guessed.

The other Titans looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" he exclaimed. "It makes sense."

They continued giving him the _seriously?_ look.

He crossed his arms in a huff. "OK, where would _you_ guys look?"

Starfire offered her suggestion. "The black moons of Thantrax!"

"Uh, Star," Raven explained," I don't think that he's left Earth."

"But those moons are by far the most bleak and desolate ones in the quadrant!" Starfire protested. "If you could only see them!"

Robin was thoughtful for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! What if he's hiding in Slade's old base? That's where Terra had a really bad experience. He could leverage that to his advantage." Cyborg agreed. "He's got a point guys."

Beast Boy however was not convinced. "But that's also where she proved that she could break Slade's control over her. If he wants to make her remember bad times, he might be at the fair's hall of mirrors, where she and I kind'a fell out."

Cyborg saw a flaw in this theory. "But that place was taken down for maintenance till the fair opens in the summer."

Robin slammed his fist on the table. "Let's face it." he said to the others. "He has access to _all_ her memories. He knows more about Terra then we do. If he wants to take her to a place to remind her of the past, he could have taken her to a place that we don't know about from her traveling days when she still couldn't control her power!"

Raven spoke up. "Or he could have taken her to a place that would remind _us_ of a terrible event." They all looked at her to hear what she had to say.

"The ruins under the old library." They all understood what event she was referring to.

"Are you sure that's where he would go?" Robin questioned her. She nodded. "He thinks that all power that is not magic-based is inferior, so he would hide in a place that would give him an advantage over the only 'treat' on the team: me."

Starfire looked concerned. "And would going there give him 'the edge' over you?"

"We have no choice, Star" Raven responded. "We'll need everyone there if we want to stop him and get Terra back." "Not to mention that other guy he's hold'n captive." Cyborg added. Raven's eyes glowed in anger at the mention of Martex. "Yes." she said. "He's suffered more then enough." Robin nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

- Line Break -

Terra was practicing her earth-moving powers on two small stones while Martex attempted to summon his white flame.

Her strength was returning quickly, but her control was not fully recovered.

Martex was having a hard time to. "It's no use." he lamented throwing his hands into the air in an exasperated manor.

"This room must have a magic-suppressing spell placed on it. All I can do is heal you and help you recover your strength, which is just what Void would want!"

He winced as Terra poked him with in the chest with her pebbles. "Don't be so down." she said in a no-nonsense kind'a way. "_That's_ just what Void would want. Instead of worrying about what will happen, we should be figuring out how to get out of this mess."

Martex was surprised at her fighting spirit. It was something he admired. "Sorry." he said sheepishly, realizing that she was right. "It's just that there's not much else to do in here."

Terra thought for a few moments, then gave a suggestion. "Maybe we could talk about our pasts, the good and the bad times. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone about your problems. I know from experience that it works."

He relented reluctantly. "Alright. But I must warn you, you you won't like what you hear about me. I know a little about you. Why don't you go first and fill in the rest."

Terra nodded, then began her narrative.

She told him about her life.

Roaming the country because her powers where out of control.

Being constantly rejected.

Crashing in caves for the night.

Her first encounter with the Titans and with Slade.

How she had joined Slade in order to learn control.

Her betrayal and redemption.

Everything.

By the time she had finished, tears where rolling down her cheeks, but she was glad to get it off her chest and remember the good days again. It helped to keep bitterness from taking control of her again.

Then Martex told his story. It was shorter then Terra's, but no less painful.

As he ended his tale, a look of pure grief and guilt adorned his face. He held out his left hand and showed her the ring on his finger. A silver ring with a white gemstone. "This is all that I have left of my sister and my home."

She smiled at him. "Besides Raven, you mean."

He looked at the floor. _Is he blushing?_ Terra thought, a small smile forming on her face.

She then asked him a question. "From the way you talked about Raven before, it seems that you know her personally. How did you meet her?"

Martex seemed to brighten up a bit. "Well, before we became paladins we were homeless street urchins." Terra's eyes widened in surprise. She knew what that was like.

Martex continued. "We didn't have much, but at least we had each other. I was nine and Trinity was fourteen. One day, while we where sitting on the roof of a house, we saw something unusual. The mysterious girl who lived in the temple was wandering around in the commons area."

He smiled softly at the memory. "She later told us that she was there to shop for more books." Terra laughed. _So she's always been a reader, huh? _

Martex continued_._ "We were so intrigued by this that we didn't notice that Trinity was leaning over too far and fell off the roof. She broke her wrist when she landed and at the time we hadn't learned magic so I couldn't heal her. I was so worried about her that I didn't see the mysterious girl had noticed us and was walking over to us. Next thing I knew she was kneeling next to Trinity and had healed her. Then without a word she turned to walk away. We called out for her to wait and she did. Trinity thanked her and she said 'Don't mention it'."

Martex paused for a moment. "Then she mumbled something I never forgot. 'I'm just glad to know I can do something good'". Terra's eyes widened as it finally hit her. Raven had been told that she would bring about 'the end of all things mortal' her entire life! Terra could relate to knowing emotional pain your whole life and not wanting to hurt those around you, but to grow up knowing that you where destined to do _that_?! Terra marveled that Raven was still sane! Martex saw the look on her face and nodded, then continued. "She then added that she could sense strong magic potential in us and offered to put in a word for us with the monks."

He laughed. "We thanked her so much I think we wore her out. So, it's because of her that we entered the monks training and became paladins. We owe her every thing." Terra was intrigued by his story.

She also had a suspicion that he felt something for Raven that was stronger than gratitude or loyalty.

Before she could ask him about it, Void appeared out of the shadows behind him. He looked at both of them, then announced "I hope that you aren't too uncooperative. We're going to have company soon and I want to give them a grand welcome."

His smile was like an icy glacier, cold and deadly.

** Hope you guys enjoyed it. Martex's story was kinda thrown together so bear with me. Please review. Till next time. **


	10. Chapter 10:Entering the Lions Den

(Entering the Lions Den)

Beast Boy, as a wolf, sniffed the ground outside the abandoned library (which had for some reason been restored when Trigon was defeated), then ran back to the others and resumed his human form.

"They're defiantly in there." he reported.

"Good." Robin replied. He turned to the others. "Okay team. We have to be quick. Is everybody ready?"

They all nodded, however Raven still looked at the deserted building in horror.

Before anyone could ask, she recovered and said "I'm fine guys. It's just …". They understood what she meant.

Cyborg offered her a suggestion. "Maybe you should sit this one out, Rae."

The other Titans seemed to think that this was a good idea, but Raven refused. "Robin never sat at home when Slade threatened the city. I have to prove I can do this."

"And just who are you trying to prove it to?" Cyborg asked. "Old Guilt-Trip in there, or yourself?"

"Both" Raven answered.

Then she walked up to the door of the restored but still ruined structure.

However, when she used her powers to open it she ended up ripping it off!

After an awkward silence she walked through as if nothing had happened.

Cy whispered to Robin "I knew we should have knocked her out and gone without her."

"You're probably right," he answered, "but this is something Raven has to do. And do _you_ want to upset her while she's like this?" The robotic Titan shook his head. "Uh-uh."

Raven poked her head out of the now wider-then-before door-way. "Hey, are you guys coming or do I have to wait till I'm as old as this building?"

As the four other Titans walked towards the hole she had made, Cyborg commented "At least she hasn't lost her sense of humor." To which Beast Boy replied in a whisper "She _has_ one of those?"

Fortunately for him, Raven either didn't hear his comment or chose to ignore it.

As they entered the building, memories came flooding back to them, none of them pleasant ones. They pressed on, always on the alert for some threat that might be lurking in the shadows.

As they approached the secret room leading to the stairs, Raven stopped in front of them and turned. "He's down there. He knows that we're here. There's no turning back now". She turned to face them all. "What ever happens to me, get Terra and Martex out of here." The Titans assured her that they would. She turned to Robin. "And if he gains control over me, do whatever it takes to stop me. Don't hold back." There was a moment's silence, then the leader of the Teen Titans responded. "If anyone has proven that they can resist their own darkness, it's you Raven".

Then they descended down the long spiral stair-case towards the central chamber. When they got there they saw that the arm-shaped pillar had been removed and in its place was a huge pile of coal. On ether sides of it stood Terra and Martex, bound in chains anchored to the floor.

And standing before them was Void himself, with Hydras his snake wrapped around his waist. He spread his arms wide.

"Welcome Titans. I knew you would come. You are about to witness something no one has seen before!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but just hold on! The action is finally about to happen! Thank you guys for your patience. Please review. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11:Struggle

(Struggle)

From her position behind Void, Terra yelled out "Get out! Run!" But her words had no affect on the Titans.

Robin wasn't about to wast words with this psycho.

He had only two words left to say. "Titans, Go!"

But before they could attack, a red force-field dome appeared around them, blocking there attacks and trapping them.

"Now just relax my young heroes." Void responded in a deceptively civil tone. "Your friends are all right. Those chains simply keep them from using there powers. I'll give all your friends back to you when I'm done with them."

"'All?' Don't you mean 'both'?" Robin asked while noting that Void never specified what condition there friends would be in when he gave them back.

Void laughed. "Oh no, my dear Robin. I have need of one more person."

Hydras, in his ghost-like form, extended his body's length and lashed forward through the shield, wrapped himself around Raven, and pulled her through before anyone could react. Raven found herself held up by the snake's coils in front of Void.

"Now we can begin" he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. She tried to phase through Hydras' coils, but Void simply said "Don't bother. Anything magic user Hydras wraps himself around is rendered powerless. It's a spell of my own invention and very effective if I do say so myself."

"What do you want with me?" Raven demanded, still trying to wriggle free. Void turned toward his other two prisoners.

"As your friend Robin has already guessed, I plan to create a gem. A single, massive diamond. And by combining Martex's white fire with your friend's geokinesis, I can do that by forcing them to help me."

"That kind of energy release could petrify Terra all over again!" Cyborg exclaimed as he looked at the mound of coal.

"Funny," Raven responded, "I never pictured you as the 'get rich quick' type. And why do you need me?" she demanded.

Void smiled. "Why Raven, I thought you knew me better then that. I intend to fill the diamond with your power, thereby creating a mystical gem that will amplify my powers a hundredfold! Oh, and you _will_ help me because you have no choice. If you really care about what happens to your two friends over there, then you'll have to obey me. If you don't, then I will cause Terra to remember all of the times you've hurt her. Then when she no longer remembers any of the good times, she will hunt you all down again. Do you want to have to harm your 'friend' again?"

The other Titans where disgusted that he would use people like that, but they where also worried that he could do it. They know that they couldn't bear fighting her again.

Void continued. "Besides, Hydras can also absorb the mystic powers of others and use them. So if you refuse to help me he will simply take your powers and your place."

Raven listened carefully, then asked another question. "Why did you steal Herald's horn? Unless that whole attack was just to intimidate us, you need it for something. Tell me what!"

Void grinned like a shark. "That's the best part, Raven! I'm going to open a portal to Azerath! And with my power flowing through the gem, I will restore and rule it! Finally our home will be restored and I shall be placed where I should be!"

Raven was stunned. Could it be possible, or was he playing with her emotions again? "What's the catch?" she asked sceptically, while still struggling to free herself from the snake's coils. "If that was all you wanted then why didn't you just ask us for help instead of kidnapping Terra? Why do you need _my_ power to restore Azerath? Why not fill the gem with Martex's healing power?"

Void snorted in disgust. "First off, I knew you wouldn't help me willingly given my history. Secondly, we all know how effective Martex's _great_ healing powers are!" Behind him, the paladin in question flinched at the reminder of his greatest failure. Void just continued. "And lastly, to restore Azerath we must transfer the destruction… to Earth."

That was the last straw for Raven. Her eyes shown white and she struggled even harder, but Void simply gave an amused smile. "Stubborn in the face of the inevitable as always I see. Now… shall we begin?"

Hydras brought her closer to him and he reached his hand toward her forehead.

Before he could enter her mind, however, she kicked out with her leg, catching him under the chin and off guard, sending him to the floor. Hydras turned towards his master, giving Raven the chance to use the distraction to break free of the snake's coils. She sent out a blast of energy at Void, who was still recovering. It collided with him and sent him crashing into the pile of coal.

For a moment the force field trapping the other Titans seemed to waver.

Hydras turned to attack Raven but found himself wrapped in dark energy and slammed around the room. Then Raven turned to help her friends out of their prison.

"Raven!" Robin yelled through the barrier. "Hitting him broke his concentration! If you hit him enough times, the field will collapse!"

Starfire shouted a warning, "Behind you!"

Before she could react, Hydras' fangs sank into her leg. Raven cried out in pain as her powers were drained from her. Hydras' form shimmered and he changed from green to black, while a diamond-shaped section of scales on his back glowed white.

Raven collapsed and Void's force-field expanded around her, placing her once again with her trapped comrades.

Void was getting up from his position on the other side of the room, brushing himself off and muttering complaints to himself. He gave Raven a scornful glance. "I'll deal with you later, little dove."

He turned to Terra and Martex, raised his hand and the chains fell away. They began groaning in pain, then at his mental command they raised their hands and fired their respective powers at the pile of coal while Hydras joined in, sending out a dark stream of energy from his forehead. Martex' white-hot fire engulfed the mound while a ton of rocks began to cover and squeeze it and black energy poured into the cracks. The coal, hit by these three forces, began to form into a spinning sphere.

The Titans watched the spectacle in horrified fascination, when suddenly Robin pointed something out. "Look at Void. He looks like he's under a lot of stress trying to control so many things at once." Void was indeed gritting his teeth and bowing his head. The strain must have been enormous. "If his mind is spread too thin," Robin continued, "then this is our best chance of breaking free."

"Then look out dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I think it's time to blow the top!" He transformed himself into a brontosaurus, which was _way_ to small for the dome they where confined in, and began struggling.

The other Titans began hitting the wall with all their might.

Void's face grew even more tense. His control over his two captives seemed to weaken.

Through the pain, Terra looked over and saw her friends struggling, resisting, and fighting impossible odds.

And something within her bubbled up and exploded!

She would _not_ just stand by and give up again!

Not after everything they, and now Martex, had done for her!

It was high time to start returning the favor!

With a cry she suddenly moved her arms, sending the whole mountain of a mound hurtling toward Void. It struck the floor in front of him and he found himself, for the second time in ten minutes, slammed into a wall.

Without anything to obstruct its' path, Martex' fire shot towards Terra. It was blocked for the most part by the beam of energy Hydras was still sending out, but some of it flowed around it towards Terra. It stuck her and sent her sprawling onto floor.

**The battle is finally here. And it's just getting started! Please rate and review. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12:The Fight Begins

(The Fight Begins)

The force-field dissolved, the Titans were free and the gem Void had put so much hope in was a pile small, rough gems and half formed diamond dust.

Hydras hissed in frustration, but found himself frozen by one of Robin's cryo-disks. Void found himself worse off: half buried in coal-dust and facing six young heroes determined to stop him! He immediately put up another barrier, this time around himself. Robin and Cyborg attacked the shield, while Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Martex ran to Terra's side.

"Are you alright?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Terra sat up and rubbed her head. "Yeah. I'm fine." she responded.

Starfire was surprised to see her friend so undamaged. "How is it where you unharmed by that blast of flame?"

Martex grinned and explained. "White fire is not like any other fire. Some call it 'Purifying Flame'. It can be controlled to only burn or heat up what its castor desires. My purpose for that blast was to heat up the coal, and since Terra is not made of coal it had no harmful effect."

Terra stood up and dusted herself off. "Come on guys. We can compare powers later. Right now we've got a villain to stop." They all nodded and ran to the wall where their friends where having no luck breaking in.

"It's no use!" Robin yelled. "With only one thing to focus on, his willpower is too strong!"

"Name one time we've let a little thing like focused bad guys stop us." Cyborg retorted.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the barrier, Void had used his controlled shadows to gather as many of the rough diamonds as possible, in an attempt to salvage his plan.

As if that were not bad enough, Beast Boy noticed something. "Uh, hey guys? What happened to that frozen ghost-snake?" They looked and saw that Hydras had vanished from his frozen prison. "Great!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Now we get to fight enemies on two fronts! And he's got Raven's powers."

"You guys keep an eye out for him." Terra said. "If we can't get _through_ that barrier, then maybe I can reach _past_ it." Her eyes glowed yellow, she put her hands together and then spread them apart. On the other side of the field, a crack opened up under Void's foot. He fell forwards, loosing his concentration for a split second, which the Titans and Martex were quick to take advantage of. Before Void could recover, they where through the shield. The crack closed around Void's leg, trapping him. "You won't get away from us!" Terra said to him.

Before they could attack him though, something huge erupted through the floor in front of them.

**I know it's short, but don't worry. The next one will be longer. Rate and Review please. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13:I Hate Snakes

(I Hate Snakes!)

Before they could attack Void though, something huge erupted through the floor in front of them.

The Titans found themselves facing an enormous, black Hydras.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Cyborg commented. "And it is something I would prefer not to see at all!" Starfire responded.

Void laughed from the other side of his pet/hench-snake. "You think it's over? Even if you do manage to defeat Hydras, you will still have to defeat me. And even if I don't use my mind games, I could still beat all of you. And with these diamonds I can still create a master gem!"

On the other side of the gargantuan serpent a dark red glow appeared. "We have to stop him before he completes that gem!" Robin said. "That might be a little difficult, dude." Beast Boy replied, looking at the huge, and most likely hungry, snake.

The Titans avoided a strike from the huge head, but just barely. It would be hard to avoid successive blows.

While they kept an eye on the snake, Beast Boy suddenly realized something. "Hay, wait a minute! If Void could make a magic diamond on his own, how come he went to all this trouble to get others to do it for him?"

Robin, never taking his eyes of Hydras, answered. "The same reason villains rob banks instead of getting a job: it's more convenient and takes less personal effort."

The team had spread out to avoid Hydras' blows. Raven, though now powerless, would still not abandon her friends. Beast Boy stuck close to Terra, who was regaining her control at a surprising rate, and Robin Cyborg and Starfire where in another group.

Hydras struck in Raven's direction and without her powers she had no hope of escaping! Just as the giant jaws opened to engulf her, a blast of white flame shot down his throat. The snake recoiled and hissed in pain and anger. Raven looked behind her toward Martex, who shot her a smile. "Thanks!" she yelled out to him. Robin called out a warning "Don't thank him just yet! That snake's not done with us!"

Hydras phased himself through the floor and could now be anywhere and attack from any angle.

Martex, however, decided to take advantage of the lull in the battle and shot a blast of fire at Void, who in his concentration on the gem could not maintain a force field simultaneously. Before it made contact with its target it was deflected by a huge, scaly snake tail.

"Look out!" Raven yelled. She dove over and tackled Martex just in time. Hydras' massive jaws had emerged from the wall behind him and had missed him by inches. The Titans attacked the now targetable head while Martex was pulled to his feet by Raven. "Thanks" he said getting over his shock. She noded, a slight smile on her face. "Guess that makes us even".

The Titans' attacks, while an obvious annoyance to Hydras, did no discernible damage to the snake.

"So how are we to defeat him if our attacks are useless?" Starfire inquired over the noise.

Martex gave his suggestion. "That diamond-shaped section on his back. I have a feeling that that section of scales is where he stores his stolen powers. If we hit him there with enough force, it should free Raven's powers and hopefully, they will return to her."

Cyborg was not entirely sure with this suggestion. "'Hopefully'? That's the best you can give us?" They dodged a swiping blow from Hydras' tail.

"I haven't got any other suggestions." Robin replied. "And whatever we do, we have to do it soon!"

"Then stand back!" Martex called out. He threw his shadow-axe into the air and extended his arms out to the sides. His axe came down and sliced him in half lengthwise! There was a flash of light, and when it faded there stood Martex, one half of his body completely white, with a glowing blue eye, the other side pitch black, that eye literally flaming. "What's he doing!?" Terra asked Raven. Raven stared at him, stunned. "He's brought all his power to the surface. Both light and dark sides of him are at full strength. He's going to attack Hydras with everything he's got!"

Martex, armed with his four-bladed shadow-gisarme with its edges wreathed in white flame, attacked Hydras. "What is he thinking?!" Raven shouted. "He won't be able to stay in this state for very long before the opposing sides of him tear him apart!" To which Terra responded, "He's a boy who's trying to show off. What do you expect?"

Martex chanted something in an ancient language and Hydras was hit by a bolt of white lightning. Martex then stabbed his axe-tip into the ground. It emerged from a shadow on the other side of Hydras and extended till it stabbed him in the jaw.

Hydras hissed and struck at Martex. But just as the snakes head came down, Martex vanished into the ground! He leaped out of a shadow farther up the wall and brought his flaming axe down with all his might upon the diamond on Hydras' back! The giant snake was smashed into the ground from the force of the blow, where it lay for a moment, stunned.

The Titans immediately attacked. A shower of starbolts, sonic blasts and a green rhino slammed into the reservoir of stolen power, weakening it considerably. A pointed, two ton boulder came and finished of the attack. A blinding flash of light erupted and a shriek of a hiss, then a large bolt of black energy appeared and struck Raven.

She seemed to be electrified for a few seconds, then her eyes shown white. Her hands glowed with dark energy. Her powers had returned!

"Let's end this!"

She turned to the snake, which was still recovering from the blow, and sent out a large, raven-shaped blast of energy which slammed the gigantic serpent against the wall. When the dust cleared, Hydras had regained his original size and color and phased back into the wall.

"Way to go Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. Martex, back to his original form and visibly tired, gave a warning. "Now we have to stop Void before he-!"

He never got to finish his statement, for at that moment a flash of red came from the other side of the room. They turned and saw Void had fused the diamonds into a single diamond the size of a dinner table, formed into the shape of an already cut gem. It was glowing with red energy within. Void laughed in triumph.

**Maybe I should have named my account 'King of Cliffhangers'! Don't worry. I will continue. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Review and let me know what you think. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14:Trumpet Sounds

(Trumpet Sounds)

Before the Titans could attack Void, the shadows on the floor reached out and pulled them to the ground, holding them there.

Void then took out Herald's trumpet and blew. All the Titans stared at the world that appeared on the other side of the portal: a fiery waist land, with pillars of stone where buildings had once been.

"Yes." Void said in a hiss. "Take a good look at my home. If the other monks had not been so foolish and had expelled Raven when they could, it might have gone better for my people. But Trigon thought his daughter needed a motivation to go to Earth, so he destroyed Azerath! My home! And now I will set things right."

"Wait, Vorzen!" Raven shouted, using his original name. "It doesn't have to be this way. We can use white magic to restore Azerath. We don't have to sacrifice Earth."

Void was in a state of hysteria. "You really think that that can be accomplished through conservative methods? If we had had more dark magic users on Azerath, than maybe we could have had the strength to fend off Trigon! With me leading, we will not have to fear anyone who may threaten us! YOU should want this more then me! But your heart is too cold to feel anything for the ones you once called your people! As soon as Azerath is revived, I have some _traitors_ I must deal with."

He turned to Martex. "And as for you! I will bring her back. And with a little memory modification, she'll cease to remember you ever existed." Tears sprang into Martex' eyes. "NO! Kill me instead!"

Void turned his back to the Titans. Raven still tried to reason with him. "Is this how she would have wanted it Vorzen? Would she be happy to see what you've become?" Void stiffened for a moment, then pretended that he had not heard.

"Hydras, would you remove the powers from Raven and Martex. I grow tired of listening to them." Martex spoke up. "You mean that you're afraid of us. Aren't you?" Void remained silent.

As Hydras began slithering towards the helpless Titans, Void put his hands on the large diamond. Red energy shot out of it through the portal and began absorbing the fire. "All hail Azerath!" Void shouted.

Hydras was now only a few feet from Raven, jaws open ready to strike, when it happened!

Something sprang from the shadows, snatched the horn form Void's belt, and blew a blast at the portal's mouth, closing it.

It was Herald.

And now Void's red energy blast was tearing up the wall! He turned red with rage, then realized too late that he was standing under a crumbling wall.

Suddenly Hydras, who had been distracted by the commotion, was thrown into the path of the falling stones by Raven's power. The wave of ruble came crashing down upon Void and his hench-snake, burying them.

The Titans where released from the shadows and Herald flashed them a smile. "Sorry I'm late, but you guys didn't show up at last night's crime scene so I followed your homing beacons to this place."

Robin rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry we forgot about that. We've just been a little bit...sidetracked."

Martex saw Raven staring where the portal had been and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked her gently. She nodded, though she was still a little shaken seeing her homeland in flames.

Beast Boy ran over to Terra and they hugged, tears rushing down their faces.

**So, Void and Hydras are defeated...right? Stay tuned to find out. Please rate and review.**


	15. Chapter 15:Last Confrontation

(Last Fight)

Just then, the pile of fallen stones burst open and Void, his clothes torn but seeming unharmed himself, looked at the assembled heroes with a glare.

"You think you've beaten me? You FOOLS! I still have this gem to amplify my powers, and I know how to use them!" All the heroes fell to the ground, writhing at the emotional pain that swept over them as a torrent of painful memories came over them.

"When you are all gone there will be no one to stop me. I think I'll start with this one!" Void shouted, pointing at Martex. "The one who took my love from me! Hydras! Remove all his powers! Do not leave a drop of it left in him!" Hydras began to slither to the young paladin.

Looking up from his position on the floor, Herald slowly began to put his horn to his lips. "_Only … got one… shot." _he thought_. "Must …make it … count!"_ As Hydras struck, Herald blew his horn! The snake's head vanished through the portal, emerging from another one that had opened … right behind Void's leg! Unable to stop himself, Hydras bit his own master!

Void screamed in agony as all his powers where forcibly pulled from him. After a minute of pain, he collapsed to the floor. The red in his eyes faded into dark green and his skin regained more color. The Titans got up.

Hydras looked at his old master in what appeared to be a hungry way as his body turned blood-red. A cold, rasping, voice came from his mouth. "Well, well, well. It appears that I don't need you any more, _master_."

Void looked at his own creation, turned against him, in pure horror. "Hydras." he pleaded. "What are you doing?"

The former hench-snake hissed in laughter. "You've always seen me as no more then a pet. Or as a mere puppet; to use at your own whims. Now that you've lost all your power you've lost your control over me and I shall teach you the error of your ways. Good-by, master!"

He launched himself at Void, but before his fangs could find their mark, a massive diamond came hurtling out of nowhere and crushed his body against the rock wall. Void turned and saw Terra, eyes glowing, a yellow aura around each hand. She pulled back her hands and Void saw that the edges of the diamond where wrapped in stones allowing Terra to hold and move it.

Everyone looked at Hydras' remains. Let's just say that it was not a pretty sight. Instead of returning to Void, the stolen power in the diamond of energy on his back faded to nothing. It had been absorbed into the diamond.

Void uttered a horse, disbelieving, heartbroken yell. He turned to Terra. "What have you done?! I could have bested him somehow and regained my powers! You've just condemned my whole world to death!"

Terra, not in the best of moods, raised herself up in a whirlwind of dust. "A simple 'Thank you for saving my life' would have done you more good! Now listen up! There are three rules to remember when fighting me! 1) Never try to take control of me! It really ticks me off! 2) Never threaten my friends! Ever! And 3) Never fight me in a stone room!"

The walls began to crack and blocks of stone where pulled out. The other Titans called to her not to harm him. Then Terra threw the stones! They all landed around Void instead of on top of him. Terra had spared his life. He was, however, wrapped in rocks to prevent his escape.

As he struggled to get free, he gritted out "You can't arrest me. You need proof that I committed the crimes."

Martex stepped forward. "And I can give them that proof." He used his shadow-portation to produce the diamond crates that had been stolen from the mine. "And we both probably left DNA traces at Titans Tower. We can be put away for a very long time."

The Titans looked at him, startled. "'_We'_?" Raven asked. He turned to face them.

"I helped commit the crimes. So I should share in the consequences." Raven protested to this. "But, Martex! You where coerced into helping him. That doesn't count, does it?"

Robin nodded. "I was in a similar position as you a few years ago. If we explain what happened, the police will be lenient."

Martex looked down at the floor. "I feel like I deserve _some_ form of punishment. I should have fought harder to resist Void's control the first time."

Terra, after knocking Void unconscious, poked Martex with a rock again. "Stop that."she said sternly. 'Self pity is a side affect of his control' remember? That's not the real you, Martex Valcon." Martex and Raven laughed.

Martex looked at Terra with a fond smile on his face. "My sister would have liked you. She always punched me in the arm when I said things like that. She'd say 'I'll beat up anyone who talks about my brother that way! Even you!'"

His smile wavered. "I did have _some_ control of myself." he insisted. "Like when I attacked the mine. I held back my fire's intensity when facing the workers."

Raven walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "I think you've had more then enough punishment for a mistake made long ago." Terra agreed. Martex finally threw up his hands in surrender and gave up the whole Hercules act.

Beast Boy interrupted. "Um. Not to sound like a scaredy-cat here, but can we please get out of this place?! It gives me the creeps!" All the Titans agreed to this.

**My older sister says the same thing to me and my brothers that Trinity said to Martex, so that was a nod to her . Love ya sis! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. The fight may be over, but the story is not. PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter. Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16:Good-bye to a NewOld Friend

(Good-bye to a New/Old Friend)

Back at the surface, with early evening approaching again, Terra tore down the old library, burying both it and the dark memories that surrounded it.

She even allowed a small amount of lava to enter it and fill in the cracks, cooling it when it reached the surface.

Martex and Raven had both chanted several purification spells to cleanse the area of the dark influence that had stained the sight for far too long.

Now all that was left of that horrible structure was a flat area of volcanic stone. It was truly gone for good.

Herald had returned to his own dimension. And as for the 'Mega Mystic Gem', it was being shipped to Titans Tower for display in the evidence room.

As Void was being moved into the police van, Martex said his good-byes. "It was good meeting all of you. I'm glad to know that there are people here I can trust." He gave them a grateful smile. "And who trust me as-well."

"It was our pleasure." Robin replied. "'Our pleasure'?" Beast Boy questioned. "You mean you _enjoyed_ all that?!" Robin groaned at his attempt at comedy.

Martex shook hands with Terra, then they gave each other a sister-brother type hug. "Thanks for helping me hold on to hope." he said. "Same to you." she replied. Martex smiled at her, then turned to Raven. "Do you think that there is still hope for Azerath?" he asked. "If there's one thing I've learned from the Titans," she answered, "it's that there's always hope for new beginnings." She gave him a meaningful look. He smiled.

Starfire spoke up. "Are you sure that you do not wish to stay the night with us, new friend? It would be far more comfortable then to sleep on the dark and lonely streets." "I think seven is too much of a crowd." Martex answered. "Besides, since Trigon's soul-vault was like limbo, I have no idea how many other Azarathiens where imprisoned or set free, good or bad. I need to start searching for any survivors. Don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

"Trinity would be proud of you Martex." Raven said.

He smiled at this remark. "And your mother and all your people would be proud of you, princess."

The other Titans stared at her in surprise, mouths hung open and eyes wide. "P-P-Princes?" Robin stammered.

Beast Boy was so surprised that he was, for probably the longest time in his life, speechless.

"What?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm royalty of a dead world. Big deal. My mother was the long lost daughter of Azar, the high priestess/queen of Azerath."

Beast Boy recovered from his shock. "We've got _another_ princess in the team?! How many royal people are in this group?! Is Terra some long lost princess of some far away country?!" Terra shook her head and raised her hands defensively. "I was found on an orphanage front steps with my name written on a piece of paper."

Raven turned back to Martex. "I've always preferred 'Raven' anyway." "Very well, Raven." As he turned to enter a shadow on a brick wall, Robin shouted "Wait!" Martex turned. Robin handed him a Titan's communicator. "If you ever need anything, just give us a call." "Thanks for everything." Martex answered with a rare grin.

Then, after waving one last time to the Titans, he turned and walked through the shadow, appearing through some other shadow somewhere else.

Terra looked sad to see him go. "Do you think we'll see him again?" she asked. Raven smiled slightly. "He'll be alright. He never forgets a friend. He'll be around."

She looked at the wall and said to herself "He really is the greatest paladin of Azerath."

Robin looked thoughtful. "Paladin, huh? Has a nice ring to it."

Cyborg tugged on his cape. "Not to be a bother, Rob. But we've been up all night and been fighting almost all day. I think we could do with some sleep."

Robin agreed to this, and the Titans headed back to the T-car, then to Titans Tower, then, _finally,_ to bed.

The Titans slept so soundly that they didn't hear the rumblings coming from outside the tower.

**So there you go. Raven is royalty, a reference was made to Terra's past, and Martex got his new Titan name! Next chapter is BIG so stay tuned! Please review! Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17:Terra's Decision

(Terra's Decision)

The next morning, the Titans, fully awake and refreshed, came to breakfast to find that Terra was not there!

On the table was a note that said "_Meet me outside ~T"_.

The Titans rushed outside to find Terra was already there and dressed in the same clothes that she had worn when they had first met her. She smiled at them.

"Hay, guys. Did you sleep alright?" "Okay, Terra," Robin said with a smile, "what's going on?"

The young girl just raised her hands. "Hold on, Robin. You'll see soon enough."

She cleared her throat, then addressed the five heroes before her. "Well guys, I wanted to do something to show my thanks to you all for everything you've ever done for me. So I called Martex, or Paladin as Robin calls him, and had him cast a little sleeping spell on all of you so I could make something for you Titans. I hope you guys like it, it took me most of the night to complete."

Beast Boy looked worried. "Wait, so why aren't you tired after working all night?" Terra just smiled. "Martex cast a rejuvenating spell on me so I got the energy and rest as if I slept all night. And now I present to you, my gift!"

She raised her glowing hands and the dirt behind the Titans began shifting. Then something rose from the ground. The Titans stared in awe as pillars of stone rose from the earth. When the dust had settled, there stood five statues, perfectly representing the five Teen Titans. Robin stood in the front, bostaff at the ready, prepared to spring into action. Beside him was Cyborg, his sonic-cannon armed and ready to fire. On the other side of the Robin statue was a perfect likeness of Beast Boy, a smile on his face, crouched and ready for anything. Behind them where statues of Raven and Starfire flying into battle, starbolts at the ready, Raven's hands outstretched, both ready to move any obstacle out of the way.

All the Titans where dumbfounded. Terra took a quick snapshot of their expressions with a camera.

"So, what do you think?" she asked with confidence. The Titans shook themselves into reality again. "Terra." Raven gasped. "This is…" "Outstanding!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Truly Glorious!" Starfire added.

"How did you get the girls' statues to float?" Robin inquired.

Terra beamed with pride. "If you look closely, you'll see that their statues are supported by a base of clear volcanic glass." The Titans stepped closer to the statues to admire her handiwork as she continued. "Void actually gave me the inspiration for that idea. He made me realize all the other things I could crate with my powers. And I was the top geology student in my class. I _was_ thinking about supporting them on pillars of diamond, but then every get-rich-quick villain in the country would start attacking the Tower! So I went with volcanic glass."

"Maybe you should have gone with the first option." Robin said with a smile. "We could have used it as bait." The Titans laughed at his joke.

Then Starfire asked Terra "Where is your statue?"

The look of happiness faded from Terra's face.

"Oh." Starfire said softly. Robin turned to her, a sad expression on his face. "So I take it that you've made your decision then." Terra nodded.

All the joy had vanished from the group. Terra gave her reasons for leaving. "If I stay, more people like Void will try to use me for my powers. And they'll hurt you guys to get to me. I don't want that to happen again. And this has been the first time that I've been able to live a normal life. But at least I've gotten all my memories back and I know that you've forgiven me. That is the greatest gift you've given me."

She turned to each Titan to say her farewells.

She started with Starfire. "Star, you're what keeps this team together. Your kindness and your desire for peace among friends is what keeps them from falling apart." She hugged the Tameranian, and whispered in her ear "Take care of them for me." Starfire nodded resolutely.

The next one she turned to was Cyborg. "Cyborg, you've shown me that who a person is on the inside is way more important then what they look like on the outside. Your courage and good humor are needed by this team. And...", she gave a nervous smile, "I'm sorry about that time I smashed your car." The big robot-man wiped a tear from his human eye. "A car can be replaced. A friend can't be." he explained. She hugged him.

Next was Robin. "In a way I owe you my life. You kept Raven hoping, and that allowed her to defeat Trigon and free me. The Titans couldn't ask for a better leader. Sorry for all the things I did to you guys." "You don't have to keep apologizing. It's in the past and that's where it will stay." Terra hugged him.

Next was Raven. "Don't worry. I won't hug you." Terra assured her. "I just want to say thank you for what you did for me. You gave me the hope and courage to keep fighting. If it wasn't for that talk we had about hope, then I never would have been able to resist Void's control." "Don't mention it." Raven replied. Then she surprised everyone by giving Terra a hug!

When everyone had recovered, Terra turned to the last Titan, and the one who had dreaded this moment the most.

Beast Boy was crying so hard Aqualad could have used his tears to make a tidal wave. They hugged, and Terra repeated the words she had said once before. "You where the best friend I ever had." She let him go, and said "Thanks for the memories, Beast Boy." "Wait!" Beast Boy said. He ran into the tower and returned a short time later with a wrapped package. "Something to remember us by." Terra unwrapped it and gave a small gasp. There in the package was the heart-shaped box with the mirror inside the lid that Beast Boy had made for her.

"Open it." Beast Boy urged. Terra did and inside the box was her butterfly-shaped hair comb she had left behind when she had first left the Titans. "Oh, Beast Boy!" Terra exclaimed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which brightened him up a bit.

Then Robin stepped up and held out a communicator. "Just in case of emergencies. Or if you just need someone to talk to." Terra accepted it.

Just then, a rumbling came from the area of the statues. All the Titans turned to see a new statue rising from the earth. A statue of Terra herself! She was riding on a boulder supported by a pillar of volcanic glass, hair flying, goggles down over her eyes, two rocks following in her wake, and a confident smile on her face!

The Titans all stared at it with expressions that would be hard to describe, but 'utter surprise, amazement and confusion' would hit pretty close to the mark.

They where awakened form this state by Terra's laugh. "Psych!" she called through her laughter. The Titans stared at her in a mixture of annoyance, confusion and joy. Terra took another snapshot of their expressions. "Waite till you see the looks on your faces!" Terra gasped through her laughter. "Oh that was priceless!"

She settled down and gave her announcement. "I'm not leaving!"

Starfire squeaked in joy and threw her arms around her friend, giving her the signature bone-crunching hug Terra was knew so well.

Beast Boy, after a moment of intense confusion, did likewise.

Cyborg commented "Now I _know_ that you've been spending WAY too much time with Beast Boy."

Robin was still confused. "But, Terra. The reasons that you gave for leaving made total sense. Why are you staying with us when you could finally, after all you had to go through to get it, live a normal life?"

The blond girl smiled. "Because no matter where I go, I'll never find another group of friends like you. Friends who will care for me, forgive me, even protect me, no matter what mistakes I've made. You guys aren't just friends to me. You're my family."

Cyborg wiped another tear from his eye. "Come on, guys." Robin called to the team. "Let's show her to her room!" (She had, supposedly, slept on the couch, so she hadn't seen her room yet).

They led Terra up the stairs to her old room that she had stayed in when she had been a Titan. It was just as she had pictured it. A grand view over the bay, he own computer, and painted with the landscape of a desert in red, her favorite color.

On the wall hung the sign Beast Boy had made for her when she was still a statue. It read~ _Terra. A Teen_ _Titan. A true friend_.

She smiled at them all, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Thanks you guys, for everything."

**And Terra stays! Sorry for pulling that on you guys, I just really wanted a heart-felt good-bye scene where I could let Terra show each Titan how she feels. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Only the Finale and Optional Epilogues are left so stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18:Happy Endings

(Happy Endings)

Robin got right to business.

"Alright Titans. We've got work to do. Cyborg! We need to add a sixth seat to the T-car and T-ship."

Starfire was not quite satisfied with his orders. "But Robin, we should be celebrating the return of our fellow Titan. I shall go prepare some cream of ice and glorg."

Raven had a more practical suggestion. "What we need to do is repair the tower. It's still in bad shape from when Void attacked." _'And from when I went haywire.'_ she added mentally.

Terra held up her hands to get everyone's attention. "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. We can't do any of those things today."

They looked at her is surprise. "Don't you guys realize what day it is? It's Valentines Day! So _I_ think we should go on our respective dates today, celebrate my return and tell me some of your adventures tomorrow, and _then_ we can modify the T-ship and T-car."

They agreed to this suggestion and after they cleaned up the tower, they went on their separate dates.

Starfire and Robin went to the movies and then on a romantic boat ride/dinner.

Cyborg meet his girlfriend Sarah Simms at the races.

Beast Boy and Terra went to get a slice of apple pie and then headed to an arcade since the fair hadn't opened yet. But they both promised each-other that as soon as it did, they would finish their old first date properly.

Raven, meanwhile, went to her room to read.

_Maybe it's best for me to_ _be alone. _she thought. _Even if I didn't have to keep my emotions under control, is there anyone out there for me? _

Just then something poked out from under the door. Raven bent down and picked it up, then smiled. It was a gray and dark blue hand-made valentine card. From Martex.

_-Dear Raven. We both know that I'm not the best when it comes to expressing my emotions. But now, with so many things uncertain, before anything else happens, I want to let you know that no matter what happens in the future, what ever fate befalls me, I love you. I don't know how you feel about me, but know that I will love you and always be there for you, whatever your feelings._

_Love, Martex Valcon. AKA Paladin. _

She smiled to her-self as she thought of her long-time friend.

Martex was not only a very strong in magic and combat, he was also very calm and kind. If he saw that you needed help or you looked like something was bothering you, he was the first to jump in to help. He gave of himself before anyone else. It also helped that he was well toned and handsome.

He had some serious guilt and confidence issues for now, but she knew that eventually he would find a way to overcome them. Someday, they would find a way to restore Azerath and everyone in it. Including Trinity.

Even though no one was around to hear her, she spoke anyway. "I love you to Martex."

**So there you have it. My purpose for this story was to kill two birds with one stone: Bring Terra back and get Raven a love interest. **

**If you want to end here on a happy note go ahead, but if you want a more suspenseful ending I'll be posting two really short 'Optional Epilogues' in the next (and last) chapter.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my first work. Please Review and let me know what you guys think about the story and my OC's. **

**TTFE-Teen Titans For-Ever!**


	19. Optional Epilougues

(Optional Epilogues)

In his cell, Void looked downcast. Then suddenly, he realized something and an evil grin spread across his face. _They think I've been completely drained of power, _he thought. _However, I know a way to get them back! With them holding my gem in their tower, they're holding a battery of mystic energy. All I have to do is get it back and re-absorb my powers._ He chuckled. _And when I do, I know exactly who to use them on first._

Meanwhile, in a dark underground room, a certain one-eyed villain (who needs no introduction) smiled beneath his dual-colored mask. "So, it seems that Terra has rejoined the living. I can't wait to get reacquainted with her."

The End

**So that's all folks! My first fanfic ever! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and cheered me on. I will continue writing TT fanfics, as well as other things, so stay tuned. I have more OC heroes in mind and they will appear regularly throughout my series. Please feel free to review and comment.**


End file.
